


Sleepy mornings

by Thebalterbunii



Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tired Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebalterbunii/pseuds/Thebalterbunii
Summary: Nagito and hajime deserve a break , so what’s better than some plotless sleepy morning sex ??Good grief please help me
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Bug’s One shots / drabbles ( Bottom hajime ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169786
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Sleepy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my first time writing smut , the 8+ drafts in my docs clearly show that , but it’s my first time posting it . Who better to start with than this pair !! I hope you enjoy :))

Hajime yawns , stretching and groggily rubbing his eyes as he turned over , laying on the pale males chest . He blinked a few times , shivering and pulling their shared blanket farther over them . 

He slightly opened his eyes , only to see the pale boy in question staring at him . 

“ can I help you ? “ he jokingly remarked . Komeada laughed , pulling the other male towards him by the waist as he nuzzled into hajimes neck . His soft white hair , tinted with brown , shining a more golden color in with the brief sunlight peeking through the windows , giving the room a golden tone . 

“ sorry , sorry . “ he answered , both of them laughing softly as they sat and hugged each other . It felt nice . why get out of bed just yet ? 

Nagito stretched , rubbing circles into the smaller males waist as his hands trailed down , hugging his thighs in his hands . He mumbled soft apologies for waking him , and praise on his appearance to the smaller male , kissing around his neck and shoulder . The light was illuminating the smaller males freckled tan skin - god they were everywhere . Nagito just sat and lazily stared for awhile , a smile plastered onto his face .

Hajime wasn’t wearing a shirt , so his skin was out in the open . He looked warm . He wasn’t wearing anything besides some fluffy socks and a pair of boxers that looked a little too large to belong to the smaller boy . They were komeadas . They slightly fell off his hip , Showing his tailbone . He glanced down a bit further , eyes now focusing on his thighs . His thighs were strong looking , as for the rest of him , as he was a generally built male . But his thighs also had this soft touch to them . They were too round to be considered pure muscle , but too strong to be considered pure soft body fat . He loved them . He doesn’t deserve such a gorgeous husband . He was practically glowing . Yet somehow this gorgeous man was his . In his bed . Lying with him . 

He chuckled , kissing at the smaller boys jaw and thanking him for being there . 

Hajimes smiled , soft breathes stuttering with laughs from the smaller male when Nagito lazily kissed and nipped at his collarbone , The two of them falling into a fit of giggles as they lay there . 

Hajime sighed and nuzzled against the other male , smiling and shutting his eyes as he mumbled soft affirmations that he was glad to be there , and that he wasn’t leaving . “ ko .. “ he yawned . 

Nagito softly ran his nails along the insides of his thighs , darting out his tongue to trail a path across his collarbone . Hajime kissed his jawline , sliding his arms over his husbands shoulders . The cold metal on his finger was a small contrast to the warmth they felt cuddled up to each other at the moment , Nagito shivering at the contrast .  
Nothing was rushed , they weren’t frantically grinding or breathing heavily , it was all sleepy and playful . 

Nagito adjusted the both of them , putting his leg between hajimes thigh as he lazily grinded his hips against hajimes . He ran his hands up the others torso, cold hands cupping at the smaller boys chest . 

Hajimes breath hitches , a deep blush on his face as he instinctively grinded his hips onto the other boys thigh , whimpering a bit when he felt such cold hands on sensitive skin , Komeada kissing around his chest and working his way downwards . 

Hajime groaned , arching his chest upwards towards the other male . Nagito chuckled , letting go of the smaller males chest , instead sliding down under the covers and gaining purchase on his hips . Hajime thrusted his hips upwards towards the other male , but there was a firm grip keeping him held down . He groaned in disapproval at this , with only a light chuckle and shushing noise from Nagito . 

Komeada tugged lightly on the waistband of the loose boxers , not failing to notice the small wet patch and bulge there . He chuckled , tugging once more and looking up at hajime for permission . The smaller boys face flushed with a lazy nod , and Nagito tugs them down with one pull

He kissed around the base of of his lovers cock , slowly dragging his hands down to his thighs and dragging his nails along them , knowing how hajime was particularly sensitive there . 

Komeada ran his tongue up the average size length , stopping at the tip and flicking his tongue against it , never breaking eye contact with his now trembling husbands . He left one last kiss on his cute cock and popped his head out from under the blankets once again , the other boys thighs on either side of his torso . He lifted both of them up , leaning down and lazily kissing the other boy . 

Hajime’s breath was taken away by the kiss as Nagito pulls away once more with a grin. The brunette whines and bucks his hips against his lover, wanting, needing him . 

“What do you want ? ” Komeada asked with s grin , His tired voice reminding him of his own exhaustion that was hiding behind the layers of need . and while Hinata really didn’t like to say such embarrassing things, he was desperate.

“F-fuck- please, fuck me ..” Hajime’s voice got quiet at the end , eyes looking down . when he looked back up again, his husband had kissed him on the nose. 

“ of course , sunshine . I can’t deny you anything when you ask like that . “ the taller male kissed him once again , trailing down from his lips , to his jaw , to his neck , to his shoulder blade , just where the light hit brightest . The marks he left were just starting to bruise , looking so pretty in contrast to the bright freckled skin . 

Hajime shifted on the bed , pushing his hips up a little to indicate that he was getting tired of waiting . Komeada chuckled , reaching over his husband and into their nightstand , grabbing the lube and a condom out of the top drawer . 

He went to tear the condom open with his teeth, but hajime grabbed his wrist with a yawn , shaking his head . 

“ It’ll be fine . “ 

Nagito smiles softly , nodding . “ whatever you want . “ he poured a gracious amount of lube on his fingers , spreading it around and warming it up a bit before bringing it down to the other males hole . 

He prodded at his entrance , hajime shivering as the first finger entered . 

Komeada thrusted the first finger, grateful to see little to no resistance . He added a second , this one acting just about the same as the last one . He scissored his finger inside the other male , pushing a bit deeper to be thorough .

Hajime bit his lip , eyes fluttering as he let out a satisfied sigh , a few noises slipping here and there . 

He looked up at the other male , raising his brow . “ you ready ? “ hajime nodded , wrapping his arms around his husband again as the fingers he felt previously were taken out , leaving him empty and needy . 

Komeada lifted hajimes waist a bit higher , leaving a gentle kiss to the inside of the other boys thigh . 

He lined himself up to the other boys entrance and glanced up at him . “ you sure you’re ready ? “ he teased him a bit , rubbing the tip against his hole and pulling back whenever hajime would thrust his hips back . 

“ y-yeah , fuck - don’t be a dick- “ he cut himself off with a throaty whimper as Komeada thrusted balls deep . He wasn’t in pain , be the initial burst of pleasure always took awhile to get used to , no matter how many times they’d done this . 

Hajime groaned , throwing his head back and gripping the sheets at his sides , wrapping his legs around Nagitos waist to ground himself . He already felt dizzy . 

Komeadas reaction was a lot more tame . He did have a grunt or two at initial entry , but now all that was heard from the man were slightly uneven breaths . He leaned down , giving small praise and reassurance to the other male as he sat still . 

“ m-move ..” 

Komeada started with slow , languid thrusts , hajimes hips moving to meet his thrusts . 

He let out an airy laugh when the tip of Komeadas cock repeatedly pressed deep inside of him. He felt his entire body shudder as he clutched his legs around his lovers waist. 

Komeada peppered kisses across tanned skin , landing kisses and small bites wherever skin was available . He nuzzled his neck as he thrust into brunette , giving him gentle praise and laughing whenever hajime would grimace at an embarrassing one .

The brunette panted with every slow thrust as his boyfriend would almost draw his cock out, only the tip left inside, and suddenly thrust back inside the overwhelming warmth . 

“Shit- I’m gonna cum soon , I’m so close - you’re so pretty . “ Nagito only got flustered babbling in return as The taller of the two sped up his pace . 

Hinata felt a burning feeling in his gut , he was so close , but he wanted to wait . He didn’t wanna cum yet . His pretty cock, already soaked with pre flushed against the others torso , only making it harder to refrain himself.

“God you sound so pretty, you’re so good for me - F-fuck - ”

Komeada gave one last sharp thrust into his prostate and that was it. Hajime came , milky white looked so gorgeous in contrast to his tan skin . His body jerked , streak after streak landing on his torso as he arched his back , his body shivering . He whined with the overstimulation that came after his high , body falling limp with exhaustion. 

Komeada opened his eyes , not even remembering having ever closed them . He groaned , feeling that hot feeling in his gut after he saw how wrecked the brunette looked . “ f-fuck . “ 

Hajime laid there limply, eyes hardly opened , drool on the side of his mouth . He curled his toes every time Nagito thrust , most likely from the overstimulation that had his body shivering so prettily . He was sweating , and he looked like such a mess . 

What a gorgeous husband he had . 

He thrust roughly once more , emptying his own load inside the smaller male . “ h-holy fuck .. “ he collapsed on the side of the other male , just as exhausted . 

Hajimes legs wrapped around the other males waist , locking them in place . he shifted , toes curling as he groaned , Komeada kissing the other boys collar bone at this , as the smaller males body trembled . 

“ f-fuck - Hah ... hot ... ’s so hot .. “ he whimpered at the sudden warmth deep inside of him . “ deep.. “ he babbled , yawning as his grip loosened and he hugged his arms around the larger males shoulders . He looked exhausted , eyes hardly open . 

Nagito pulled out , laying next to his husband , equally as tired . 

“ hajime, I know you’re tired , but we’ve gotta - “ he yawned . “ clean up . “ 

Hajime ignored the other male , snuggling into his chest . “ later . Sleep now . “ 

He knew there was no use in arguing , but he could always bargain .

Nagito smiled . “ okay , but only twenty minutes without cleaning . Then we can sleep as much as we want . “ 

Hajime groggily agreed before his breaths evened out , and soon the boy was softly snoring on his chest . Nagito smiled , humming a song he couldn’t even bother to remember the name of as his eyelids grew heavy , and soon he was asleep too .

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this was probably really shitty but I wanted to put out something quick before class - I didn’t reread it , so please tell me if there are any mistakes !! Feel free to leave kudos if you enjoyed , and comment anything you’d like ! :)


End file.
